Qui aime bien chatie bien
by Sosuke-sama
Summary: Isaki aime, mais un peu trop pour pouvoir être avec un seul homme!Ce qui déplait fortement à Tokaji...
1. Chapter 1

Isaki n'avait jamais pensé à cette possibilité avant que Genji ne lui en parle. En effet, depuis plus de deux semaines, le meilleur ami du roi de Suzuran ne supportait plus d'avoir Tokaji, son pire ennemi, en tête. Jour et nuit il ne pensait et ne parlait que de lui, de son visage, de son torse et surtout de son regard qui, petit à petit, ne le quittait plus.

Cela avait commencé un matin au lycée. L'été avait laissé place à l'automne, et le beau soleil aux sombres nuages. Pourtant, comme à son habitude Serizawa se baladait avec comme seul habit, une chemise rouge imprimée de fleurs marrons et un bermuda bleu délavé. Quand à Tokio qui l'accompagnait, s'était son sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté durant les vacances d'été. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le toit, tout le groupe était là sauf Isaki et Genji.

« Salut tout le monde, lança Tokio, ou sont les deux autres ?

-On sait pas trop, avoua Chuta, Genji n'a pas voulu nous dire ou il allait et ça m'énerve parce qu'il l'a dit à Isaki ! Avec Makise on va s'occuper du blondinet quand ils seront revenus !

-Ouais on va s'occuper de son derrière, rigola le gorille. »

A ces mots là les jumeaux ne purent s'empêcher de mettre un peu de leur grain et ils annoncèrent que de leur coté ils allaient s'occuper du devant. Ce qui eut l'air de déplaire à Tokaji.

« Comment vous pouvez dire ce genre de chose en parlant de se con de décoloré ! Même si c'est pour s'amuser on ne dit pas ces trucs quand ça le concerne lui !! Il est écœurant ce type !!!

-Parles pour toi, bouffon ! »

Isaki et Genji venaient d'apparaitre et vu leurs sourires, il avait du se passer quelque chose de super. Serizawa se rapprocha du chef et tout en lui parlant, il fit signe à Tokio de venir prés de lui.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Vous en faites une de ces têtes !! Faut vous voir…

-C'est rien d'important, Genji écrasa sa cigarette au sol et regarda fixement Serizawa avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami. Rien, c'est juste qu'à mon avis on va bien boire ce soir ! »

Tous déconcertés, les huit élèves de Suzuran se penchèrent et l'on pu entendre par-ci par-là des « hé ? ».Comme Genji gardait le silence, son camarade répondit à sa place.

« Il a passé son permis et il l'a eu alors on va fêter ça ce soir ! »

Et c'est finalement sous des cris de joie que se passa la journée, et que la soirée tant attendu commença chez le roi de Suzuran, dans un des grands salons de son immense demeure. A leur arrivé Genji avait fait apporter de l'alcool et des apéritifs pour toute la bande. La petite fête s'était bien déroulée jusqu'à deux heures du matin, jusqu'à ce que Manabu ait proposé un jeu amusant, connu sous le nom de « le jeu de la bouteille » !! Et comme tout bourrés auraient fait, les adolescents avaient acceptés ! Le jeu commencé, Serizawa a son grand regret du en premier embrasser Chuta, Makise du embrasser Choji, dégouté, Tokio dû embrasser Gô qui s'amusa à l'embêter avec sa langue (le jeu est très poussé dés le début ^_^'), Genji dû embrasser Serizawa, ce qui cette fois-ci ne déplu pas du tout a ce dernier. Et quand vint le tour d'Isaki, ce fut l'horreur pour les deux concernés. Tokaji refusa catégoriquement, en revanche, le blond beaucoup plus sous l'effet de l'alcool, accepta facilement. Tenant le râleur afin qu'Isaki l'embrasse, nos jeunes amis rigolèrent bien lorsque, avec plein de force et d'ardeur, le blond embrassa le prisonnier. Prisonnier qui ne se défendit pas longtemps car, quelques secondes après, Tokaji s'était libéré et avait attrapé le coup d'Isaki pour le rapprocher de lui. Cette nuit fut intense pour nos deux Suzuraniens (merci à Ananas-kun d'avoir accepté de me laisser utiliser ce terme !), Tokaji se laissa être dominé par Isaki, tant ce dernier lui avait donné de plaisir. Le sous fifre de Serizawa n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant et n'avait jamais autant joui que cette nuit là.

Pourtant le lendemain comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux, chacun repartit avec son groupe de copain et cela ce passait ainsi depuis bientôt plus de deux semaines. Tokaji n'avait pas essayé de se rapprocher, il s'éloigna même plus. Au contraire Isaki ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au beau brun et il se surprit même à rêver plusieurs fois de cette nuit là.

Le désintérêt du brun n'était en réalité qu'une impression de la part d'Izaki, en effet le sous fifre de Serizawa ne pouvait plus, lui aussi, supporter les sentiments qu'il s'était découvert lors de cette fameuse nuit. Il le voyait partout, ne pouvant regarder sans voir le torse d'Isaki, ne pouvant écouter sans entendre sa voix et ne pouvant penser sans se souvenir du désir et de l'odeur qu'il avait perçu lors de leurs ébats. C'était un cauchemar, chaque nuit il rêvait de son bien-aimé, et tout en revivant leur première fois, il s'en était inventé une centaine d'autres ou dans chacune d'elle, Tokaji ressentait le plaisir et l'excitation vécus auparavant. Gravée dans tout son être, les mains d'Isaki sur son corps restaient dans sa mémoire.

« J'ai trop faim… » Serizawa, allongé sur le canapé du toit du lycée, rêvait de dévorer le bento que juste à coté de lui Isaki mangeait. Ce dernier s'en aperçu, et pour empêcher de voir disparaitre son repas il se décala vers la personne assise à coté de lui.

« Tu peux encore rêver pour manger ce que j'me suis préparé…

-c'est toi qui te fais ton bento le matin ? Avait demandé Tokaji, assis à coté de lui »

En entendent sa voix Isaki fit un bond en arrière.

« Euh… Ouais, c'est moi qui me le prépare ! Et…et toi ?

-Moi quoi ? Demanda le brun.

-C'est toi qui te prépare ton bento ?

-Non, c'est ma mère quand je suis chez elle et la cuisinière quand je suis chez mon père. »

Genji intrigué se pencha et posa la question que tout le monde se posait à ce moment.

« T'es parents sont divorcés ? Et plus important c'est quoi cette histoire de cuisinière chez ton père ? »

Tokaji mit du temps à répondre, il regardait dans le vide. Isaki se rapprocha donc de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, il le trouvait si beau avec ses yeux perdu et se visage fermé. Poussé par une pulsion, il commença à avancer sa tête vers celle de Tokaji. Lorsque ce dernier intrigué, se retourna, les frères Mikami se jetèrent sur Isaki, poussant ainsi son visage sur le visé. Tokaji ne pu s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'en tombant sur lui, Isaki l'embrassa. L'étreinte si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, fut sauvage, le meilleur ami du roi de Suzuran écrasa Tokaji, écrasé lui-même par Manabu et Gô; Isaki au contact de la peau du brun frissonna, ce fut une sensation si agréable et si puissante ! Isaki sous les jumeaux put relever un peu la tête et apercevoir le visage rouge tomate de sa victime.

« C'est…Je…Isaki ne savait plus comment réagir devant Tokaji.

-Sort de sur moi sinon je vais étouffer ! »

Isaki essaya donc de se relever mais en réponse à cette demande Chuta et Choji vinrent se rajouter sur lui, permettant ainsi au visage de Tokaji et Isaki de se toucher. Genji appuyé au fauteuil ou Serizawa était assit riait à n'en plus pouvoir respirer, connaissant les sentiments de son meilleur ami il se doutait bien du gène qu'Isaki devait ressentir collé contre la personne qu'il aimait. Serizawa et Tokio se regardèrent, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient leur ami avec cette tête et dans cette situation. C'était un pur plaisir pour tous de voir les deux ennemis de la bande être collés ainsi !

« Genji, merde alors, aides moi ! »

Isaki ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps sur Tokaji au risque que ce dernier s'aperçoive de la bosse qui n'allait pas tarder à apparaitre sous son pantalon.

« Allez, s'était écriait Gô, un petit bisou de rien du tout et on vous lâche ! »

Chuta à ces mots en avait profité pour pousser la tête d'un Isaki qui énervé comme jamais, commença à grogner, sur celle d'un Tokaji qui, s'il l'avait pu, aurait fusié Serizawa du regard en réponse au sourire que ce dernier lui faisait. Choji profita de ce moment d'inattention des deux victimes pour glisser son portable qui vibrait, avec l'aide de Makise, entre eux, au niveau du bas de leurs ventres.

Cette vibration fit ressurgir le souvenir de leur nuit dans leurs esprits, tel que Tokaji, ne pouvant plus supporter le désir qu'il éprouvait, reprit les lèvres de Isaki, et voyant que rien ne l'en empêchait il fit pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche de son amant. Isaki répondit vite à ce baiser et passa un bras derrière la nuque de Tokaji et l'autre dans son haut, sous les regards des camarades de ces derniers et des fautifs qui à cette accroche s'étaient relevés.

« Qu'est ce que … »

Genji en voyant son meilleur ami embrasser un autre garçon sans être saoul, fut choqué. Oubliant tout ce que, quelques heures auparavant Isaki lui avait dit, et pour se convaincre que sont meilleur ami n'était pas gay, mais juste un peu excité; Genji donna le coup de poing le plus puissant qu'il possédait, afin de réveiller Isaki. Ce dernier, envoyé baladé deux mètres plus loin, suffoqua et cracha du sang, avant de se tourner vers le chef.

« Pourquoi tu as… Isaki se tut et regarda autour de lui pour remarquer que Tokaji allongé sur le sol avait encore de la bave au coin de la bouche – que ce dernier se précipita d'essuyer- et dans un mouvement brusque le blond se releva, qu'est ce que j'ai fait… Putain…

-On pensait pas à ça quand on vous a demandé de vous embrasser, avoua Chuta.

-Mais c'est encore mieux, fini Choji, c'était vraiment drôle…

-NON !!! »

Genji avait crié le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

« Non ! C'est pas « mieux », c'est pas « drôle », c'est dégueu, et crade, et… Et… je veux pas que mon meilleur ami soit gay, merde !!! T'as plus intérêt à faire ça ok?

-…

-OK ? Répond moi Isaki!! Ou j'te promets je te tabasse jusqu'à ce tu me jures que tu ne recommenceras pas !

-Ouais, c'est bon, t'inquiète ! » Isaki avait la voix grave lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, puis il parti à grand pas.

Personne n'osait parler, sauf Tokaji qui s'approcha de Genji et lui donna à son tour un coup de poing avant de lui « jeter à la face » :

« T'es vraiment con! Tu penses que c'est comme ça qu'un « ami » doit réagir ? Est-ce que tu vois Serizawa régir comme tu l'as fait ?

-Laisse Tokaji ! Viens ! » Serizawa avait attrapé le bras de son ami et le tira vers les escaliers. Tokio, qu'en t'à lui s'était rapproché et lança à Genji :

- Tu me déçois un peu, tu sais… je pense que c'est maintenant qu'il avait le plus besoin de ton soutient… Je dis ça comme ça, mais réfléchis y !!! »

Tout le monde s'éloigna, même Chuta qui habituellement serait resté, parti. Genji senti alors monter en lui une vague de remord et sans réfléchir plus longtemps il parti à la recherche de l'homme qu'il venait de blesser.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Isaki ne se sentait pas bien, le coup de poing de Genji devait lui avoir remué un peu trop la cervelle ! Il se dirigea alors vers la maison la plus proche qu'il trouva ; mais avant d'avoir pu atteindre la porte il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Isaki ? S'étonna Hiromi, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien… tu es devant la porte de ma maison… »

Isaki se pencha en arrière pour mieux observer ou il était. C'était une grande maison inquiétante, ou l'atmosphère se faisait glaciale.

« Ouais, désolé je me cass… »

Mais avant même d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase il s'étala de tout son long, évanoui sur le pas de la porte.

Genji paniquait de plus en plus ; il n'avait trouvé Isaki ni dans son appart, ni chez son père. Il décida donc de laisser pour une fois sa fierté de coté et d'appeler Serizawa. Qui, comme tous les autres membres de la bande ne pu lui répondre. C'était sur, selon Genji, Isaki s'était fait kidnapper par sa faute puisque c'était lui qui l'avait endommagé avec son poing ! Il devait le retrouver coûte que coûte et cela même s'il n'en dormait pas de la nuit !! Le chef de Suzuran s'en voulait plus que tout, Isaki était son meilleur ami, sa source de joie et de bonne humeur ; lorsque le blond était avec lui il se sentait puissant et protecteur, il savait qu'il avait quelqu'un a défendre.

Isaki se réveilla dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, un lit qui ne l'était pas non plus –mais qui sentait très bon- et un mal de crâne atroce. Pourtant, malgré son tournis il pensait toujours autant à Tokaji, le contact de leurs corps, de leurs langues, et de leurs doigts. C'était un ouragan de sentiments mêlés et entremêlés qui transperçaient le cœur et l'esprit de ce pauvre Isaki. Esprit qui, torturé par ses désirs, ne souhaitait qu'une seul chose : quelqu'un pour lui faire oublier l'homme qui chaque jour et chaque nuit hantait son esprit.

« Tu te sens mieux ? Hiromi s'était rapproché et aspergea le front d'Isaki avec un gant humide, tu avais vraiment mauvaise mine tout à l'heure ! Tu devrais rester encore un peu allongé…

-…

-Ma mère a cru que j'avais tué quelqu'un et que je ramenais le cadavre à la maison, héhé ! Drôle d'idée … »

Isaki trouva le seconde très mignon à cet instant, son sourire peut être ou ses mains si fines et si délicates qui lui caressaient le front machinalement, ou peut être encore l'excitation qu'il avait ressenti ces quelques dernières heures l'attirèrent. Isaki avait trouvé, ce sera lui son outil pour oublier. En tout cas c'est cette raison qui le poussa à attraper le visage de Hiromi et l'embrasser.

« Mais t'es taré ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te prend tout à coup ?

-Avoue que t'as toujours eu envi de ça, hein ?

-Mais pas… Pas du tout, avoua Hiromi rouge de honte, je n'ai… »

Isaki, comme pour clore la discussion, repris les lèvres d'Hiromi. Ce dernier ne tenu pas longtemps face à l'attraction que provoquait le blond.

« Viens Hiromi, le concerné obéit et vint s'assoir sur les jambes d'Isaki, montre moi un peu de quoi t'es capable avec ta bouche ! »

Hiromi, sans attendre plus longtemps descendit son visage au niveau de l'entre jambe de son partenaire et après avoir déboutonné le pantalon et baissé le caleçon, il entreprit de faire plaisir à l'homme qu'il admirait le plus.

« Mhm, oui… Hiromi… C'est vrai que t'es plutôt doué… Anju avait raison, aller viens sous la couette avec moi ! Je vais aussi te montrer de quoi je suis capable ! »

Et tout en déshabillant sa victime, Isaki ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à Tokaji, apparemment ce ne sera pas Hiromi qui lui fera oublier sa première nuit avec un homme, même s'il fallait l'avouer, le petit était très sympathique et facile à satisfaire, ce qui ne déplu pas à Isaki cette nuit là !

Le soleil se levait sur Tokyo lorsque Genji épuisé, rentra chez lui. Son meilleur ami avait disparu pour toujours, c'était le point culminant du désespoir ; Il avait du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre mais grâce à la volonté des élèves de Suzuran il arriva à destination ! Et même s'il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Isaki, il préféra, sous le conseil de Makise qui par pitié était venu l'aider, allait se coucher. Arrivé chez lui, la première chose que fit le roi de Suzuran fut d'ôter ses vêtements puis d'aller se coucher. Il était 7h30.

Isaki, totalement guérit et satisfait de lui, partit en direction du lycée, laissant un petit Hiromi rêvant encore de la nuit qu'il venait de passer, recroquevillé dans son lit. Lit, qui sentait encore l'odeur d'Isaki et de leurs ébats.

Arrivé au lycée tout le monde se jeta sur lui pour pouvoir avoir des nouvelles de cette nuit.

« T'étais ou ? Demanda Makise.

-Pourquoi t'as pas répondu à ton portable ? S'enquit Manabu.

-Et pourquoi t'as l'air aussi crevé ? Fini Gô.

-Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'étais chez Hiromi hier soir, et comme il se faisait tard j'ai décidé de rester dormir là-bas ! Et si j'ai pas répondu c'est parce que j'étais trop occupé. »

Isaki avait répondu sans montrer aucune expression. Apparemment intrigué, Chuta sa rapprocha de lui et lui posa la question qui brulait les lèvres de Tokaji depuis le début.

« T'as fait quoi avec Hiromi ? Hein, héhé ?

-Rien de spécial pourquoi ? »

Tout le monde ce mis à rire, sauf Tokaji qui prit les escaliers et disparut du champ vision d'Isaki.

« Pourquoi vous rigolez bande de bâtards !!

-Oh pour rien coureur de caleçon, Tout en disant ça Serizawa avait répondu au téléphone qui sonnait dans sa poche depuis environs dix minutes... CHUT !! »

Le silence se fit ! Tous regardaient Serizawa, il avait l'aire grave que l'on prend lorsque l'on entend une mauvaise nouvelle. Il raccrocha et se pencha vers le groupe attroupé autour de lui.

« C'est Genji…

-Quoi, s'écria Isaki, qu'est ce qui l'a ?

-Il… Il…

-MAIS QUOI ? Tokio avait crié de toutes ses forces et à présent secouait Serizawa.

-Il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, car il est malade !!!Tout en disant ça il avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce qui veux dire qu'on aura pas le râleur de première dans les pattes toutes la journée !! YOUPIIII !!!!!

Tokio frappa le crâne de son chef :

-T'es vraiment bête quand tu t'y mets !!! »

Isaki ferma les yeux. Il prit une grande bouffé d'air puis s'élança vers la sortie.

« C'est en partie ma faute, je le sais. Alors je vais le voir !!

-OK ! Répondit Serizawa.»

Tout le petit groupe resta silencieux, sauf les frères Mikami qui s'écrièrent :

« Sayonara !! »

Et voila le deuxième chapitre !!!! Il est plus cour que le premier mais c'est parce que le troisième est très long (c'est dur à expliquer !!!!^^) !!!!!

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !!

A la revoyure pour le prochain chapitre !!!! \(*_*)/


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Isaki arriva rapidement devant la demeure, lorsqu'il entra le père de Genji le reconnu.

«Bonjour monsieur Takya, dit le blond, je viens voir Genji, apparemment il est malade ?

-Malade ? … Oui, c'est possible. »

Le chef yakuza emmena donc Isaki jusque devant la porte de la chambre de son ami.

« Voila tu y es ! Mon fils, même malade, ne veut pas me voir ! C'est un peu triste je trouve… »

Et tout en s'éloignant il continua de marmonner des choses incompréhensibles. Ce mec était vraiment louche…

Genji ne se sentait pas bien, il avait un coup chaud, un coup froid… Il s'inquiétait énormément pour Isaki, alors qu'au final toute la nuit qu'il avait passé à le chercher n'avait servi à rien. Pour ne pas trop souffrir il ferma les yeux, mais lorsqu'il sentit une serviette humide sur son front, il les rouvrit.

« Isaki ? »

L'interpelé ne répondit pas à son meilleur ami, mais le regarda fixement.

« Comment ça ce fait que t'es malade ?

-Mais je suis pas…

-LA FERME GENJI ! Fais pas l'innocent, et répond moi !

-…

Genji se retourna dans son lit, montrant son dos à Isaki. Il était encore trop honteux pour pouvoir lui avouer en face la raison pour laquelle il était dans cet état.

« Je t'ai cherché cette nuit.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

Le roi de Suzuran ne s'était jamais senti aussi gêné. Alors lentement il se retourna pour faire face à l'homme pour qui il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

« Je… T'as pas intérêt à te foutre de ma tête! Je m'en voulais de t'avoir blessé…

-T'es con !

-Putain ! C'est bon là ! Pour une fois que je regrette d'avoir frappé quelqu'un.

-T'es con d'avoir pensé que tu pouvais me blesser, écoute… Je t'en veux pas j'aurais juste préféré que tu comprennes. Dans la mâtiné quand on en avait parlé, t'avais l'air de comprendre.

-Ouais, je t'ai compris…

-Non ! Ment pas !

-Comment ça je mens pauv' con ! »

Genji se releva dans le lit et se jeta sur Isaki, ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et le repoussa. Le combat faisait rage. Trébuchant, Genji tomba sur son second.

« Merde Isaki ! Je veux pas… Je ne veux plus que l'on s'engueule ! »

Tout en disant ça il posa sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Isaki et attrapa le T-shirt qu'il sera le plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Genji ne supportait plus toutes ces disputes, le manque et le malaise qu'il avait ressenti lui avait fait réaliser tous ce qu'Isaki lui apporter et les sentiments qui était née au fond de lui. Le blond senti des goutes d'eau couler sur sa nuque.

« T'inquiètes, je te promets qu'il n'y aura plus de problème… »

Et afin de concrétiser ses paroles, il entoura le corps de son meilleur ami de ses bras puissants. Alors Genji se mit à pleurer encore plus fort jusqu'à s'endormir dans les bras qui à ce moment la était si protecteur. Isaki venait de trouver un autre outil mais avec celui-ci il fallait y aller plus doucement. Il ne voulait pas perdre Genji et surtout pas détruire le lien qu'il avait avec lui, comme il avait supprimé celui avec Hiromi.

Isaki se réveilla avec le soleil sur le visage c'était samedi matin, il était chez Genji. Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines que tous les soirs il venait « seulement » dormir chez le roi de Suzuran. Car en effet, Isaki ne souhaitait qu'une chose: coucher avec Genji afin d'oublier Tokaji qui troublait tous ses sens !

Le blond tourna la tête pour apercevoir Genji endormi à côté de lui le soleil touchait son visage créant des reflets sur sa peau il avait la bouche entrouverte et à quelque reprise il marmonnait quelque chose puis rougissait. Isaki ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser le cou avant de descendre sur son torse, ouvrant, au passage, un peu plus la chemise avec laquelle il s'était endormi hier soir.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Genji venait d'ouvrir les yeux et regardait Isaki.

-Je touche ton torse.

« Pervers ! S'écria le chef de Suzuran en le poussant vers le bord du lit.

-Pervers toi-même ! Se défendit l'agressé.

-Mais je suis pas…

-Qui a encore voulu que l'on dorme dans le même lit ?

-Moi. Avoua le brun.

-Qui a insisté pour que je dorme torse nu ? Attaqua Isaki.

-Moi…

-Et qui a voulu que je le colle et que je lui caresse le dos pour qu'il s'endorme ?

-Moi merde !

-Aha ! Tu vois ! T'ES UN PERVERS ! »

Pour réponse Genji éjecta Isaki du lit mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que ce dernier s'accroche à lui.

« Aie ! T'es un gros boulet Genji ! Ahahahaha ! Aller pousse toi tu m'écrase le roi !

-Parle pour toi et puis… Je suis bien là moi ! Assis sur toi, à t'étouffer… »

Isaki, afin de s'amuser avec Genji, leva son bras et caressa du bout des doigts le visage de son ami et les fit glisser jusqu'à ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent au contact de la peau d'Isaki. Genji avait de plus en plus chaud mais c'était surement le regard intense et si envoutant que lui faisait son meilleur ami qui le poussa à bout.

« Embrasse-moi, dit Genji.

-Que… Quoi ? Fit semblant de s'étonner Isaki.

-T'as très bien entendu !

Isaki rapprocha le visage de sa proie et l'embrassa.

-Viens pas te plaindre ensuite… »

Genji passa sa main sur le corps de son second rapidement Isaki fini d'enlever le haut et arracha le bas de son ami. Le blond l'embrassait partout ou il le pouvait, faisant gémir Genji le plus sensuellement possible. Ce dernier avait la tête qui chauffait, les doigts d'Isaki lui procuraient tant de bien.

« Oh ! Mon dieu Isaki ! Ah…

Le roi de Suzuran fut complètement transporté lorsqu'avec plein d'ardeur Isaki entreprit de lui faire une gâterie.

-Ah! I…saki…Mm arête!

Genji avait porté ses mains à son visage rouge. Isaki était amusé de voir son ami dans cet état et, pour en profiter au maximum, il titilla le bout. Ce qui réveilla en Genji un désir profond, qui lui fit hurler le nom d'Isaki lorsqu'il se vida. Epuisé il laissa reposer sa tête sur le sol.

« Alors, demanda Isaki, c'est désagréable quand c'est un mec qui te le fait ?

Genji se redressa et entoura son amant de ses bras.

-Non! Merde c'est chiant à dire mais… J'ai adoré… Ahaha ! C'était vraiment sympa.

Et tout en riant il s s'embrassèrent.

-Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé t'embêter !

-Conard ! »

Tokaji venait d'arriver sur le toit lorsque Serizawa vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

« Salut Toka !

-S'lut ! Comment tu vas ?

-Bien…

Il y eu un certain malaise entre eux. Mais Serizawa ne laissa pas tomber.

-Tu sais Tokaji, on ait ami et en ce moment t'as l'air pas bien. Je pensai que tu…

-C'est bon je vais bien.

Tokaji sourit tristement à son camarade avant de s'éloigner. Mais avant de franchir la porte sous le regard inquiet de Serizawa, le cerveau de la bande lança :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, occupe toi plutôt de Tokio, je crois que son opération le fait un peu souffrir !

-Attends…

Tokaji avait déjà commencé de descendre lorsqu'il disparut. Tokio se rapprocha de son ami et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Je vais très bien, Serizawa. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Je t'aime à en crever !

Tokaji descendit les escaliers a toute vitesse, il en avait plus que marre de Suzuran, d'Isaki en particulier et de sa libido !

« Dégagez ! »

Il détruisait tout sur son passage, il était prêt et bien décidé à tabasser cette espèce de con de blond décoloré ! Il traversa la ville en un éclair et arriva devant l'appartement de son ennemi à une vitesse hallucinante ! Mais, alors qu'il allait sonner à la porte quelqu'un passa devant lui et sonna le premier. C'était un homme d'une grande beauté, à l'élégance et le charme d'un prince de conte de fée, mais étrangement sa tête familière le rebuté un peu.

« Oh ! Excuser moi, dit-il, vous venez aussi voir Isa-chan ?

Sa voix fit trembler le second de Serizawa, elle était à la fois si calme et si puissante que Tokaji ne put s'empêcher de ne pas se sentir envahir par… Mais attends, le brun avait bien entendu « Isa-chan » ?

-Je… Euh, ouais ! Et vous êtes qui vous ?

-Un simple membre de la famille…

-Ah… »

Tokaji se sentait de moins en moins alèse à coté de ce type. Plus les secondes passer, plus il ressentait une drôle d'atmosphère émanant de l'homme.

« Vous êtes à Suzuran ?

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Interrogea Tokaji.

-Votre uniforme, j'étais moi-même dans ce lycée il y a longtemps et aujourd'hui mon fils aussi y est ! Mais peut être le connais tu, il s'appelle Hiromi, il est en seconde ! »

Tokaji restait sans voix. Alors comme ça le p'tit con de s'conde qui lui piquait Isaki toutes les heures après son cour d'EPS pour faire des trucks pas net, était un membre de la famille du blond !

« Merde, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

-Pardon ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Isaki seulement vêtu d'un pantalon, invita les deux imprévus à entrer. Mais arrivé dans le salon il n'adressa pas un sourire à Tokaji mais resta centré sur l'homme.

-Pourquoi t'es venu ? T'était pas sensé venir la semaine prochaine ?

-Si mais… J'ai quelque petit problème avec Hiromi alors je viens te demander conseil !

Isaki pris l'aire le plus décontracté possible et lui demanda quel était le souci.

-Et bien voila… Hier soir mon petit poussin est rentré à la maison dans un état pas croyable, sur le coup j'ai cru qu'il c'était encore battu alors j'ai demandé à la plus grande des filles de l'examiner, car comme tu le sais elle est en train de faire des études de médecine, et donc, elle vat le voir. Et là, après quelques minutes, je la voie revenir vers moi et me dire qu'il faut qu'elle nous parle à maman et moi. Et elle ma dit que, apparemment Hiromi… coucherait, dit-il le plus doucement possible, avec un homme et que s'il avait du mal à marcher c'est que c'était ça la raison et non une bagarre ! Alors tu sais comme je suis, je me suis inquiété, j'ai voulu lui parler, il m'a jeté donc je viens chez toi… Il prit un temps de pause pour reprendre son souffle... Te demander conseil ! Comme je n'ai eu auparavant que des filles, je ne sais pas trop comment faire avec lui…

Isaki regarda longuement le père d'Hiromi puis sans un mot il le poussa vers la porte d'entrée.

« Sortez s'il vous plait !

-Mais je…

-Si c'est pour venir me dire ce genre d'ânerie, vous allez devoir partir !

-Isa-chan…

-Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, donnez plutôt ce nom à votre femme !

-Je ne sais pas comment faire…

Isaki sans aucun scrupule l'éjecta dehors, et avant de fermer la porte il lui lança :

-Vous êtes un homme, vous devriez être celui qui sait le mieux parler avec votre fils, au lieu d'envoyer une de vos filles… Je vous aime beaucoup Kotori, vous êtes comme un père pour moi, mais vous êtes vraiment bête ! »

L'homme sans cœur qui se tenait devant Tokaji ferma la porte. Le dernier geste qu'il put voir de Kotori fut un grand signe pour dire « au revoir ».

« C'est pas très sympa ce que t'as fait ! »

-Quoi ? Fit Isaki, j'ai rien fait de spécial ! On fait toujours comme ça chez eux !

Le blond conduisit son ennemi dans sa cuisine et commença à servir du café.

-Bon, sinon t'es venu pour me dire quoi ? Demanda t-il en proposant l'une des deux chaises et en s'asseyant sur l'autre.

-Chuis pas venu taper la causette mais te tabasser ! Ordure !

-A ouais ? Et en quel honneur ?

-Oh ! Tu sais j'ai pas besoin de raisons pour te tabasser, tu vas voir je vais m'occuper de ton cas !

-Occupe toi plutôt de tes fesses, ducon ! »

Les deux hommes s'étaient levés et alors qu'Isaki allait frapper, Genji entra dans la cuisine avec un « salut Isa-kun ! », il arrêta son coup pour pouvoir regarder l'arrivant. Mais Tokaji pas assai fou pour attendre de se faire frapper et parce que voir le roi de Suzuran entrer dans la pièce dans cet accoutrement -en caleçon- le rendait jaloux; envoya son coup le plus puissant, faisant s'écraser Isaki sur la table. Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas abattre et se redressa pour enfoncer son poing dans le ventre de Tokaji, qui se pliât en deux à cause de la douleur. Pendant ce temps Genji se servait tranquillement du café, et alors que le combat continuait, il annonça qu'il allait prendre une douche avant de partir pour le lycée.

« Je t'ai déjà battu une fois Tokaji, je peux le refaire !

-Je suis devenu plus fort depuis le temps ! »

(Ils sont très théâtrales ces deux bonhomme ! ^^)

On entendit la porte claquer Genji venait de partir. Isaki profita de ce moment d'inattention de la part de Tokaji pour lui donner un coup si fort que celui-ci tomba à la renverse. L'amant de Genji en profita pour tirer l'homme qu'il aimait jusque sur le lit dans la chambre d'ami. Isaki attacha Tokaji à un des barreaux du lit avec des menottes et commença à le déshabiller. C'est au moment ou le blond finissait de lui enlever son caleçon que Tokaji se réveilla.

« Qu'est ce que tu…

-Chuuuuuuut ! »

Isaki lui mit un doigt sur la bouche et se rapprocha doucement son regard persan effraya le brun qui se mit à bouger dans tout les sens.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS, cria Tokaji, ne me touche pas avec ses mains qui en ont touchés d'autres ! Je suis pas comme tes autres joués, je ne me laisserais pas avoir si facilement ! Connard !

Isaki caressa la nuque de sa victime du bout des doigts.

-Stop !

Isaki lui mordilla les tétons.

- Arrêtes !

Isaki lui toucha du bout des lèvres son ventre, tout en humant l'odeur.

-Salaud ! Tokaji avait les jambes coincées par son agresseur, agresseur terrifiant et si tentant… »

Isaki lécha le sexe déjà chaud et humide de son rêve, ce fut le supplice le plus intense pour le brun. Et alors qu'il hurlait, qu'il suppliait le décoloré d'arrêter, il ne put empêcher quelque larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Ce dernier s'en aperçu rapidement, alors dans une douce caresse il embrassa mielleusement Tokaji. Mais ce petit moment de tendresse ne dura pas et Isaki reparti dans sa découverte de plus belle.

« - Arrêtes ! Tokaji avait enfin réussi à pousser son agresseur avec son pied.

-Je ne suis pas assez beau ? Je ne suis pas assez doué ? Je ne suis pas non plus assez sexy ? Ou peut être pas assez masculin ? Sauvage ? Comment voudrais tu que je sois ?

-Dégage !

-Tu n'es pas très coopératif, je suis pourtant gentil avec… »

On sonna à la porte. Isaki cessa toutes « activités », et se rhabilla avant de rejoindre l'entrée. Tokaji, toujours menotté, voulait hurler, demander de l'aide mais sa fierté lui en empêcha. Lorsque le blond rentra dans la pièce les menaces de sa victime ne le dérangèrent pas il attrapa sa veste et en sortant de la pièce il expliqua brièvement qu'il sortait faire des commissions.

Tokaji se retrouva donc, nue comme un ver, attaché à un lit. Tant pis pour sa fierté :

« -AAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Au secours! Que quelqu'un me sorte d'ici !

C'était le silence plat, le brun commença à paniquer il n'allait quand même pas rester ici jusqu'à ce que l'autre con rentre !

- Aidez-moi ! Je… »

Tokaji était épuisé et complètement perdu, Isaki le faisait tourner en bourrique. Et pour l'instant la seule chose qu'il souhaitait était un pantalon.

Un bruit de porte réveilla Tokaji, il s'était endormi depuis, selon le réveil à coté de lui, quatre heures et demi. Il avait mal partout, un des barreaux du lit lui avait laissé une trace sur l'épaule et une autre sur le bas du dos.

« -Je suis rentré ! Usagi-chan ?

-QUOI ? C'était écrié Tokaji, c'est moi que t'appelles lapin, Espèces de connard ! Tu sais combien de temps tu m'as laissé poiroter ? J'ai même pas pu aller au lycée batard !

Isaki se rapprocha de son prisonnier et lui souffla à l'oreille :

-Qu'est ce que t'en as à foutre d'aller au lycée !

-Quoi… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son agresseur lui prit les lèvres et commença un baiser sauvage. Tokaji bougeait, repoussait, chassait Isaki il ne pouvait plus supporter ce désir qui naissait en lui malgré le sadisme dont faisait preuve l'homme qu'il ne pouvait détester. Isaki lui caressait le torse tout en l'embrassant, et le touchait partout ou il le pouvait.

- Lâches moi, merde !

-Quoi te « lécher » ? Si ça peut te faire plaisir !

-Connard! Tokaji était déjà assez excité, si l'autre se mettait à le lécher c'était sur il ne pourrait plus s'empêcher de rougir.

Mais Isaki se fichait bien des réclamations qu'il entendait et attrapa la tête du brun pour lui mettre devant son pénis.

-Si tu me fais jouir je te laisse partir !

Tokaji excepta facilement, pouvoir déguster le sexe de cet homme était une chance Toucher sa verge qui quelques semaines auparavant l'avait pénétré lui faisait tant plaisir. Le brun commença à lécher le bout qui fit gémir Isaki, puis dans un élan de désir il lui mordit, tout en faisant des vas et viens.

-Mhn… Ah ! Putain… continu !

Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir qu'entendre son bien-aimé gémir. Il se qualifiait sans conteste de maso, puisque malgré les choses horribles que pouvait lui faire ou lui faire faire Isaki, Tokaji l'aimait…A en crever !

-Ah ! Tokaji…

Et c'est dans un gémissement plutôt agréable pour les oreilles du brun, qu'Isaki se vida. Ce fut une sensation si plaisante, Tokaji releva le visage afin d'apercevoir son tortionnaire en sueur, les pupilles dilatées, haletant, et aussi rouge qu'une tomate lorsqu'il vit un peu de blanc sur le coin de la bouche de sa victime. Puis il lui sourit avant de lui cracher à la figure :

- Détache-moi maintenant ! Gros con !

Isaki toujours victime de ses émotions passés, libera son jouet et lui caressa la joue. Mais Tokaji ne voulait pas finir comme les autres il enfonça donc son poing dans la face d'Isaki.

-Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir m'avoir espèce d'enfoiré !

Le brun pouvait tout supporter, se faire frapper, sucer, caresser, mordre, lécher, toucher, mais se faire enculer de cette façon jamais. S'il devait le refaire avec le décoloré ce serait plein d'amour et de douceur, surtout si c'était lui qui se faisait pénétrer ! Alors il se releva rapidement et enfila son pantalon avant de sortir de la chambre.

-Non ! Isaki venait de se relever.

Et alors qu'il entrait dans l'entrée Tokaji venait de refermer la porte derrière lui. Le blond traversa sa maison et revint dans la chambre ou quelques minutes auparavant le brun lui faisait tant de bien. En entrant la première chose qu'il vit fut le haut que son souffre-douleur avait oublié dans son empressement il l'attrapa et en huma l'odeur. Elle était si douce et si envoutante, c'en était trop Isaki ressenti la douleur qu'il aurait du ressentir bien avant. Il s'effondra, l'odeur de Tokaji qui émanait du T-shirt lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

-Merde… Tokaji, qu'est ce que je fous… AAAAAAAAAAAAh !

Isaki hurla de toutes ses forces, plus il pleurait plus la douleur s'installait plus profondément en lui. Après tout le mal qu'il avait fait, c'était comme une punition.

-TOKAJIIIIIII …. Je… JE T'AAAAIIIIIIME !

Il ne put retenir les gémissements qu'il avait au fond de lui, et se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

-Chuis qu'un… con… Pourquoi… Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Je me déteste…

Il serra le haut et en huma l'odeur une nouvelle fois avant de s'allonger par terre et de pleurer. La fatigue commença à se faire sentir, mais Isaki n'avait plus la force de faire autre chose que de répéter « Tokaji », alors il resta allongé. Rêvant à un lui plus gentil, d'un garçon qui pourrait satisfaire tous les désirs de Tokaji et le faire sourire. De ce sourire qui lui allait si bien… de son rire… si mignon… Si plaisant … Si séduisant… Isaki tomba dans un sommeil lourd et douloureux.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

En se réveillant ce matin là, Isaki avait mal partout, le sol de la chambre ne l'avait pas aidé à se remettre d'hier, mais ce qui l'effraya le plus fut surement la couleur de ses yeux, d'un rouge sang.

-Putain…

Il enfila son uniforme et s'élança vers le lycée. A son arrivé personne ne fit attention à lui ils étaient en pleine partie de cartes. Seul Genji se leva.

« Salut Isaki !

-Yo !

Genji le regardait bizarrement. Et sans aucune explication il l'emmena à l'écart, là ou les autres ne pourraient ni les voir ni les entendre.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après que je sois parti ? Tu tire une de ces tronches ! T'as vu tes yeux…

-Rien c'est juste que… avec Toka…

Le concerné venait d'apparaitre, lorsqu'il vu Isaki il l'ignora complètement et s'avança vers ses camarades comme si rien ne c'était passé. Mais le blond avait examiné tout son corps avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, Tokaji avait les yeux habité par des cernes immenses et aussi rouge que les siens, de plus sa peau était plus blanche que neige on aurait dit un mort.

-Il ressemble à un cadavre celui-là, avoua Genji tout en attrapant la main de son ami.

Lorsque Tokaji s'installa à coté de Serizawa, tout le monde se retourna et le regarda avec un air inquiet. Gô et Manabu furent les premiers à s'exprimés :

-c'est quoi c'te tête de mort vivant ?

-Rien.

-C'est pas rien, annonça Tokio, t'as l'air malade. Peut être que tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie !

Serizawa posa sa main sur le front de son ami et sur le sien.

-Mais t'es brulant !

-Pas du tout, tu te fais des films !

Tokaji venait de se lever et recula d'un pas lorsque Choji se leva également, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu serait que Makise derrière l'attendait.

-Tu vas ou ?

-Ah ! Putain dégage toi ! Je vais nul par !

Pourtant Tokaji alla s'assoir quelques mètres plus loin sur le canapé, et il commença à lire.

La journée se passa merveilleusement bien pour Genji qui resta collé à Isaki, pour Serizawa et Tokio qui réussirent à se trouver un coin tranquille pour s'embrasser, pour les frères Mikami qui purent faire semblant d'être gay afin de faire devenir blanc Makise à chaque caresse qu'ils se faisaient, pour Chuta et Choji qui purent jouer aux cartes sans être dérangés, pour Tokaji qui avait passé tout son temps sur le canapé à roupiller, en revanche pour Isaki chaque seconde fut un supplice, chaque fois ou Tokaji l'avait ignoré lui avait élargi le trou qu'il avait à la poitrine. Chaque regards esquivés, chaque paroles évités, chaque contacts repoussés dissimuler une punition et un couteau qui transperçait l'âme du blond. Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas abattre lorsqu'à cinq heures Tokaji essaya de l'éviter dans un des couloirs du lycée.

-Attends Tokaji !

Tokaji l'ignora complètement et continua sa marche. Mais c'était sans compter sur _I_saki qui lui attrapa le bras.

-Faut qu'on parle !

-Non je crois pas. Salut !

-Merde écoute moi au moins trente secondes ! Isaki venait d'hurler dans le couloir.

-J'ai trop honte d'être à coté de toi ! Je me casse !

Et sans attendre plus longtemps il s'éloigna et rentra chez lui. Comment Isaki osait lui parler après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Tokaji en avait par-dessus la tête de se torturer l'esprit pour un con, même si l'oublier allait être dur et long il devait essayait. Hier soir après être revenu chez lui, il n'avait pu dormir tant sa peine le faisait souffrir, car si Isaki l'avait aimé même un minimum il n'aurait jamais agit ainsi.

-Quel con ce mec !

Isaki venait de se faire jeter méchamment. Il avait encore plus mal qu'avant et la douleur lui créa une pulsion sauvage dont il ne pourrait se débarrasser avant longtemps. Et alors qu'il allait descendre les escaliers il remarqua la classe de seconde dans laquelle Hiromi était courir dehors, apparemment ils avaient sport. Ce dernier était comme pour chaque cour de sport en short qui s'arrêtait au milieu de la cuisse il courait à une vitesse incroyable et lorsqu'il arriva à un certain point il se mit à sauter partout en criant qu'il avait gagné. Anju qui venait de le rattraper s'écroula au sol tant il avait du faire d'effort pour pouvoir suivre l'hérisson.

Lorsqu'Isaki arriva à une distance ou Hiromi pouvait le voir, ce dernier fit un sourire rayonnant qui fit rougir de colère Anju.

-Isaki, le seconde venait de se jeter sur la raison de sa bonne humeur, tu vas bien ?

-Ouais, toi par contre ton père ma dit que t'allait pas très bien avant-hier soir !

-Il est chiant des fois lui…

-Ahahahaha ! T'as raison…

Isaki n'avait pas le cœur à rire, mais voir le petit gamin en face de lui faire des yeux tout heureux l'amusait.

-T'es mignon Hiromi, tout en disant ça il lui frotta la tête, reste comme t'es p'tit crétin.

-« Crétin » ? Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis et puis je suis pas mi…

-STOP ! Anju ne pouvait plus supporter cette scène de drague qui se dérouler sous ses yeux, merde alors, allez faire ça ailleurs ! Et puis, on n'a pas à parler avec un terminal, viens Hiro-kun !

Isaki ne put s'empêcher de sourire au masqué, Anju était lui s'il n'avait pas mal tournée. Il se rapprocha donc de son ex-jouet et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux avant de partir vers la sortie.

-T'inquiète pas Anju, je lui ferais plus rien tu peux t'en occuper maintenant !

Hiromi était comme le petit frère qu'il n'avait pas eu; Ils étaient toujours là pour l'autre, ils se câlinaient lorsqu'ils voulaient se prouver qu'ils s'aimaient, ils se consolaient quand la peur et la tristesse les prenaient le jour ou ils n'avaient fait plus qu'un Isaki s'était senti heureux d'avoir enfin ce contact avec lui et pourtant il savait désormais que plus rien ne serait pareil. Mais ce n'était que maintenant que tous ses souvenirs d'enfance lui revint, tous ces moments si précieux passés en compagnie de son frère, de son précieux petit frère…

-Attends ! Le seconde l'avait suivi, pourquoi tu dis ça Isa…

Le blond se retourna. Tendit les bras et rapprocha Hiromi de lui afin de le prendre dans ses bras. Isaki lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille des mots doux et sincère :

-T'es comme un frère pour moi alors fais attention à toi…

Et finalement il parti pour de bon, laissant une petite chose toute perdu qu'Anju du tirer jusqu'aux vestiaires.

Isaki savait ou il devait aller : chez Tokaji ! Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite et avec autant de détermination jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et c'est lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison que le doute apparu. Mais il ne devait pas reculer maintenant, alors dans un élan de courage il sonna. La première chose qu'il entendu derrière la porte fut une voix de femme qui hurler :

« Toka-chan va ouvrir !

-Merde Sekusu ! Je venais juste de monter tu pourrais y aller quand même !

Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte le mot « merde » rebondi sur Isaki devant la beauté et le charme dont faisait preuve la femme en face de lui. Pourtant quelque chose le dérangeait, derrière son sourire se cachait un esprit pervers, et sous son air de gentille fille se cachait une véritable chasseuse. En cherchant bien au fond elle ressemblait plus à un prostitué qu'à autre chose ! Isaki craignait de savoir quel était ses liens avec Tokaji.

-C'est pour quoi mon choux ? Qui t'a donné mon adresse ?

-Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas…

-Ou alors peut être que t'es venu voir Toka-love ?

Comment ça « Toka-love » ? Et c'était quoi cette manière de l'appeler si familièrement ? Sa façon d'expliquer qui il voulait voir et ou il était lui fit penser à un bar d'hôtes, et d'après sa conclusion, Tokaji en faisait partit. Pourquoi ?

-Sekusu ! Tokaji venait d'apparaitre de derrière la femme, laisses-le !

La femme eu l'aire déçu, souffla un peu mais partit vers le canapé qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-C'est par rapport à hier…

-Pas ici ! Allons dans ma chambre.

-Tu veux bien m'écouter ? Isaki était étonné du peu de réaction de la part du brun alors qu'il était venu jusque chez lui pour lui parler.

-Non, mais je sens que sinon tu vas continuer à me coller !

Tokaji avait eu beaucoup de mal à prononcer ces quelques mots. Il conduisit Isaki jusqu'à une porte à l'étage complètement décoré de photo, apparemment du brun lorsqu'il était petit. En entrent le décoloré fut frappé par le peu de lumière que procurait la fenêtre, la chambre paraissait toute petite et froide.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-Parler de…

-Pour une fois que tu parle au lieu de frapper ou de baiser !

-Oh ! C'est bon là ! J'suis venu m'excuser pour…

-Et tu crois que j'étais venu pour me faire menotter la dernière fois ?

-Je disais donc que je suis venu m'excuser…

-Ahahahaha ! Tokaji ne s'arrêta de rire qu'après un bon moment, tu crois que je vais gober ça, trou duc !

Il avait complètement changé de visage, à présent il regardait Isaki d'un regard perçant et plein de haine.

-Tu me prends vraiment pour un con Isaki ?

-Mais pas du tout… Et puis si t'arrêtais de me couper la parole peut être que je pourrais t'expliquer…

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Part !

-Non ! Isaki avait parlé le plus fermement possible.

- Barre-toi !

-Non ! Je reste jusqu'à ce que tu veuille bien m'écouter.

-Mais dégage merde !

-T'es sourd ou quoi ? J'ai dit que je restais.

Tokaji en avait plus que marre, la colère lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. En les voyant couler le long des joues de l'homme qu'il aimait, Isaki ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher.

-Dégage ! Tokaji profita de sa proximité avec le blond pour lui donner un coup de poing dans la face.

Mais Isaki ne broncha pas et se rapprocha même plus.

-Je suis désolé…

Le brun lui envoya un autre coup, qu'il reçut de la même manière.

-Je te demande pardon…

Chaque coup que portait Tokaji faisait s'avancer Isaki et lui faire dire une excuse.

-Je t'aime Toka…

-Merde alors, Tokaji avait hurlé dans toute la maison, gros con !

Et comme les fois d'avant il frappa son amant, mais d'un coup plus puissant qui fit tomber Isaki.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Tu pouvais pas être comme tous les autres ? s'exclama Tokaji.

Isaki s'était assis et regardait à présent l'adolescent qui en face de lui ne put tenir sur ses jambes plus longtemps et tomba à ses cotés. Tokaji pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, le blond ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire il avança sa main vers le visage du brun et alors qu'il allait le toucher, il se ressue un coup sur le crane.

-Je… t'ai dit de… par…tir connard…

Mais au lieu d'hurler en voyant la tête que faisait Isaki, Tokaji se recroquevilla sur lui-même et pleura plus fort et plus douloureusement qu'avant. Cette fois ci c'était pour le décoloré que plus rien n'allait, il se fichait des protestations et des coups que lui donnerait l'homme de sa vie il le prit dans ses bras. C'est alors que Tokaji comprit que nulle part ailleurs il ne serait plus à sa place que dans les bras d'Isaki. Ils étaient l'appui le plus sur, et l'homme le plus affectueux, le plus agréable, le plus aimable, le plus bon, le plus câlin, le plus caressant, le plus gentil, le plus gracieux, le plus paisible, et le plus délicieux. Le brun aurait pu mourir maintenant il n'aurait rien regretté, car l'odeur d'Isaki venait de pénétrer dans tout son être, et le contact si doux et si réconfortent le fit frissonner de plaisir.

-Isaki, le cerveau de la bande à Serizawa venait de relever la tête et regardait intensément Isaki, je t'aim…

-TOKA-CHWAN ! J'ai cru entendre du bruit, si c'est pour crier tu vas dehors !

Le concerné devint tout rouge lorsqu'il se rendit compte des mots qu'il était en train de prononcer quelques secondes auparavant. Pourtant il se leva comme si de rien n'était et il emmena Isaki vers la sortie de la maison. Mais en arrivant en bas quelle ne fut pas la surprise pour le blond lorsque, sur le canapé, Bandô était installé comme chez lui. En les voyants il lenca à Tokaji :

-Salut p'tite bite ! Comment tu vas ? Toujours aussi mal lunée ?

-Ta gueule ! Grande bouche !

Et alors que Bandô commençait à se lever, Sekusu l'arrêta en l'embrassant.

-Allez viens mon Bandô chérie ! A plus tard Toka-poussin !

Ils marchaient à grand pas comme si Tokaji ne souhaitait qu'une seul chose, s'éloigner le plus possible de la maison. Mais Isaki en eu vite marre :

« Attends ! Complètement épuisé il dut attendre avant de reprendre, c'était qui cette femme ?

Tokaji s'arrêta, puis se retourna et le fixa.

-T'es jaloux ?

-Pas du tout, je demande juste par pur curiosité !

-La femme que tu as vu chez moi est ma…mère.

-Tas quoi ? Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles cette femme si jeune pouvait-elle être la mère d'un adolescent.

-Ma MERE ! Espèce de sourd !

-Mais elle est hyper jeune !

-Elle m'a eu à 18 ans alors…

-Putain…

Isaki avait la tête qui tournait, il n'arrivait pas à trouver l'âge de la mère de Tokaji. Lorsqu'il se retourna, le brun le regardait avec des yeux plein de pitié.

-Quoi ? S'exclama le décoloré.

-Elle a 36 ans puisque j'en ai 18. T'es vraiment nul en math ! Se moqua Tokaji.

-T'as un problème avec les gens mauvais en math ?

-Ouais, je peux pas me les blairer ! Grogna Tokaji.

-Et moi je supporte pas les mecs qui sont nul en jap' ! Siffla Isaki.

-Je vais te buter ! Le brun balança son poing.

-T'es mort ! Isaki envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre de Tokaji, l'éjectant sur un coin d'herbe du parc dans lequel ils venaient d'arriver. Les grognements masquaient le bruit des coups lorsqu'ils touchaient l'adversaire. Ils roulèrent tout deux jusqu'à un coin reculé de la foret du parc. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent Isaki se trouvait au dessus de Tokaji.

-Alors, fit-il, on aime se faire dominer ?

-Batard! Pourtant le brun ne put s'empêcher de rougir en sentant le torse de son amant collé si prés de lui.

-En fait qu'est ce qui foutait chez toi Bandô ?

-Je vais bientôt avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, alors il vient voir comment va Sekusu.

-Tu veux dire que le père c'est Bandô ? Isaki pensa au monde et au peu de sens qu'il possédait. »

Tokaji profita de ce moment d'inattention de la part d'Isaki pour échanger les places afin de se retrouver au dessus. Lorsque le blond se rendit compte de sa position il était déjà trop tard le brun avait commencé à le déshabillait.

-Moi aussi je vais te faire un gamin ! Ma chérie…

Isaki ne put s'empêcher de rire, lorsque son ex-ennemi le touchait, il ressentait bien plus de plaisir que si cela avait été une femme. Il aimait ses doigts et sa bouche qui l'effleuraient, et quand Tokaji lui déboutonna le pantalon pour commencer à le faire jouir, sa tête se vida, seul Tokaji subsista.

-Ok… Ah !

-Quoi ? Tokaji ne comprenais pas, ou s'il avait bien comprit c'était un rêve qui se réalisait.

-Tu… peux me faire un gamin… ça me fera plaisir ! Mhn…

Il n'avait pas rêvé, Isaki accepter de se faire uke pour lui. Tokaji était désormais l'homme le plus heureux du monde il approfondi le plaisir qu'il voulait donner lorsqu'il finit d'enlever la tenue d'Isaki. Ce dernier ne put empêcher sa température de monter et d'atteindre ses joues et ses oreilles.

-Tokaji…

-Oui ? Le dominant arrêta toutes activités et observa le garçon sous lui.

Le blond remonta ses bras pour se cacher le visage.

-Essais d'y aller doucement s'te plait ! C'est ma…

Le brun ne vu qu'un seul œil apparaitre de derrière le mur de bras. Il trouva Isaki très attirant, lui qui habituellement était si dominant et fière était désormais guidé par la peur. De son coté Isaki compris pourquoi Hiromi avait l'air aussi effrayé lorsqu'il l'avait fait la première fois.

-Je te promets que j'irais doucement je vais commencer par te mouiller pour que je puisse passer !

-Quoi ? J'ai jamais fait ça moi…

-Oui, mais toi tu m'as l'air plus étroit.

-Comment ça ce fait que tu sache ça…

Et sans plus attendre, Tokaji lui enfonça un doigt.

-Ah !

-J'ai pas fini, je te mets l'autre…

Ce fut le summum du plaisir, pas encore le Nirvana, mais Isaki senti tout son corps devenir brulant.

-Ca fait mal…

-Mais non, c'est juste parce que c'est le début, tu vas vite t'y habituer.

Et il avait raison, au bout de quelques minutes alors que Tokaji le touchait et l'embrassait tout en le penetrant de ses doigts, Isaki commença à ressentir du plaisir.

-C'est bon je vais y aller.

Le brun déboutonna son pantalon et fit sortir son sexe.

-Attends… Le décoloré s'était redressé et caressa la verge de Tokaji de sa main droite. Moi aussi je vais te réchauffer.

-Mer…ci ! Ah ! Je trouve… que t'as progressé depuis notre première fois…

Plus Isaki augmentait la vitesse, plus Tokaji gémissait fémininement et avait son sexe qui devenait énorme. Isaki se demanda d'ailleurs comment il allait le faire rentrer sans se déchirer en deux ! Mais le brun ne put se retenir plus longtemps et fit se rallonger le blond avant de lui replier ses jambes sur lui-même.

-Faut que je le fasse maintenant !

Et sans attendre une réponse, il le pénétra accompagné d'un cri de la part d'Isaki. Tokaji n'attendit pas longtemps avant de bouger faisant cogner ses hanches sauvagement sur les cuisses du décoloré le faisant se courber et gémir à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait.

-Continu ! Ah ! Merde…Mmh ! C'est bon…

Contrairement au brun lorsqu'il gémissait, Isaki faisait des grognements roques.

-Alors… tu aimes ?

-Plus fort ! Lui supplia Isaki.

-Ouais… T'aimes.

Obéissant au désir du soumis, il reparti plus fort, plus vite et plus profondément… Isaki ressentait plus de plaisir que jamais comment avait-il fait pour survivre si longtemps loin de Tokaji ? Ils auraient voulu rester ainsi toutes leur vie mais au bout de trois quatre fois de vas et vient et de jouissance et d'alternance, ils durent s'arrêter. Le brun s'écroula à coté d'Isaki, on entendait plus que leurs respirations saccadées.

-Je t'aime… Le blond avait du utiliser ses dernières forces pour pouvoir le dire.

-Quoi ?

-Merde… Je… Il souffla longuement avant de répéter, je t'aime.

Il y eu un silence très pesant.

-Pourquoi tu dis rien, reprocha Isaki.

Tokaji pleurait non de tristesse mais de joie. Et afin de les retenir il se mordit la main.

-Moi aussi je t'aime gros con !

-Euh, t'étais pas obligé de dire « gros con » !

-C'était super ! Le brun tendit ses bras vers le ciel comme pour attraper les étoiles.

Isaki en entendant ces quelques mots sourit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tokaji. Ce dernier la lui caressa, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-On devrait s'habiller ou tu vas attraper froid, dit Isaki.

-« Tu » ? « On » va attraper mal si on reste comme ça, arrête de te prendre pour un dieu ! Macho ! Lui lança Tokaji le sourire aux lèvres.

_Je suis désolé d'avoir mi autant de temps à envoyer la suite ! ^^'_

_Mais j'espère que ces trois chapitres vous plaisent ! Je m'excuse pour les fans d'Isaki seme…_

_Voila à bientôt pour un nouvel épisode !_


End file.
